Paredes Blancas
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: El hospital es grande y solitario, pero siempre se pueden hacer amigos en ese lugar. TaiyouxYuuichi


Paredes blancas

El hospital era norme, cualquiera podría perderse fácilmente, pero para el pelirrojo que llevaba tanto tiempo en él era un enorme lugar lleno de sitios donde esconderse, de hecho Taiyou había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que era capaz de decir exactamente donde se encontraba cada cosa. Sin embargo el peli naranja debía admitir que ese lugar tan grande muchas veces le hacia sentirse solo, no había tenido oportunidad de tener una amistad con nadie, cuando empezaba a llevarse bien con alguien le daban el alta, eso era una verdadera lata, por lo menos tenia a Tenma que venia a visitarle casi todos los días pero cuando el alegre castaño se iba no podía evitar entristecerse.

Ese día podía ser catalogado de normal, el peli naranja se encontraba huyendo de las enfermeras y escondiéndose en cada rincón del hospital que le parecía correcto, ese era uno de sus juegos favoritos: Huir y atormentar a las enfermeras. Taiyou se estaba escondiendo dentro de una habitación cuando le vio, no se le paso ni por un momento que pudiese estar ocupada y la verdad era que no le importaba. Se le quedo mirando un momento, estaba tumbado en la cama con una revista de futbol que parecía tener relación con el Holly Road pues en la portada podía ver una foto del Raimon Eleven con un titular que rezaba "Nuevo equipo para la final".

-Hola- dijo el chico de la cama al verle, puede que fuese un chico nuevo puesto que no le había visto nunca- ¿Te has perdido? –pregunto amablemente, si era así quizás pudiese ayudarle a volver a su habitación.

Yuuichi se quedo mirando un momento al chico, debía tener mas o menos la edad de su hermano, lo cual le hizo sentirse un poco mal, si estaba enfermo era una lastima siendo tan joven. Por su parte Taiyou estaba mirando realmente interesado al chico, su expresión era amable igual que su tono de voz y si le hubiesen pedido describirle con una palabra solo podría haber dicho que era tremendamente guapo.

-¿Ah?- tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que le preguntaba a el- ¡no! No me he perdido- afirmo acercándose a la cama y mirando la revista- ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí, ¿te gusta el futbol?

Juraría que su voz había salido con mas emoción de la que tenia planeada pero al fin y al cabo si le gustaba el futbol por fin tendría a alguien mas con quien jugar en ese sitio y también podría unirse Tenma cuando llegase a visitarle. El asentimiento del peli azul a la pregunta le hizo alegrarse aun mas, fue hasta la cama y se sentó en ella a su lao sin esperar ninguna invitación.

-¿En que posición juegas? Yo soy delantero – Espero la respuesta del mayor pero este solo sonrió y le señalo la silla de ruedas que estaba a un lado de la cama, el peli naranja miro la silla y se golpeo mentalmente, había sido una metedura de pata, debería haberse fijado antes en la silla- oh… lo siento.

-No te preocupes- respondió Yuuichi, por un momento había visto la misma expresión de Kyousuke cuando le miraba- ¿Entonces juegas al futbol?

-¡Si!- respondió algo más animado olvidándose de lo que había pasado- aunque bueno, tampoco es que pueda jugar demasiado.

Sonrió mirando la revista, la foto del Raimon le traía buenos recuerdos de la semifinal que había jugado hace poco contra ellos, era un equipo realmente formidable y le gustaría jugar mucho más a menudo con ellos y verles en la portada con un titulo tan alagador fue algo que le emociono.

-¿Qué opinas del Raimon? –pregunto señalando la portada de la revista.

-Creo que es un gran equipo- por lo menos las personas que el conocía podía afirmar que si lo eran- y espero que ganen el Holly Road.

-Entonces, ¿Eres fan del Raimon?- dijo un poco mas animado.

-Si- miro la fotografía con algo de cariño, le hacia gracia que Kyousuke saliese un poco apartado del equipo pero siendo agarrado por Tenma- tengo que animarles en todo lo posible.

-¿Hum? Y ¿puedo saber porque?- estaba aburrido y aunque sabia que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas no podía evitarlo, la verdad es que ese chico despertaba su curiosidad con esa cara y su sonrisa eterna.

-Mi hermano pequeño juega en el equipo- contesto mirando la foto del menor- así que tengo que animarle.

-¿De verdad? – miro la foto intentando adivinar quien podía ser su hermano, por la sonrisa eterna hubiese jurado que era Tenma, pero la verdad es que no se parecían en nada- no puedo imaginar quien es.

-Este- dijo señalándole, la verdad es que las caras que ponía el peli naranja eran muy divertidas, tenía que admitir que le estaba haciendo pasar un buen rato.

-¿Eh?- se quedo un momento mirando la foto con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿¡Tsurugi es tu hermano!

Yuuichi asintió mirando al otro, la verdad es que esta vez la cara de Taiyou si que era un verdadero poema. Por lo que el creía su hermano y él se parecían bastante pero quizás solo fuese su imaginación y mucho amor de hermano.

-Guau… -observo mas detenidamente la imagen y al chico que tenia enfrente- vaya, si que os parecéis.

Ahora que se ponía a mirarles eran casi como dos gotas de agua, aunque la verdad era que Tsurugi tenía cara de mal humor casi siempre. Por su parte Yuuichi miraba al chico interesado, era bastante agradable poder pasar el rato hablando con alguien que no fuese las enfermeras, al menos tenia algo con lo que entretenerse si no estaba en rehabilitación o con su hermano.

-Es cierto – dijo pensativo- aun no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Tsurugi Yuuichi, es un placer.

-¡Ah! Es cierto, soy Amemiya Taiyou- acepto la mano que le tendía el otro apretándola- un placer.

-Así que- comenzó Yuuichi cuando separaron las manos- eres el capitán del equipo de la academia Arakumo ¿no?- le había visto jugar en el partido contra el Raimon y podía decir que era un jugador excelente.

-Vaya, ¿me has reconocido?- por alguna razón se sentía un tanto avergonzado de que alguien le reconociese sin saber en realidad quien era antes de decirle su nombre.

-Si, jugaste muy bien contra el Raimon, no pude apartar ni un momento la mirada de la pantalla.

-Jugamos bien, pero el Raimon jugo mejor y por eso ganaron, pero me alegro mucho de que lo hayan hecho, es un equipo que se merece ganar el torneo por lo fuerte que es.

Ambos se sonrieron mirándose mutuamente, de pronto Taiyou volvió la mirada hacia la puerta, podía oír a las enfermeras llamándole, seguramente le estaban buscando. Se levanto de golpe buscando un lugar donde esconderse y se metió lo más rápido que pudo bajo las sabanas de la cama de Yuuichi, mas concretamente entre sus piernas, el mayor no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Fuyuupe apareció en la habitación.

-Lo siento Tsurugi, ¿has visto a un chico con el pelo naranja por aquí?-pregunto con voz suave.

-Lo siento, pero no he visto a nadie – sonrió- si le veo la llamare.

Con eso pareció darse por satisfecha y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Una vez que se quedaron solos el peli azul levanto la sabana mirando a Taiyou que le miraba con la misma cara que un perrito bajo la lluvia.

-Espero que no te hayas escapado de ninguna prueba importante- dijo sonriente, si hubiese sido así probablemente Fuyuupe se lo hubiese dicho. Le gustaba hablar con ese chico por eso le cubrió, si podía hacer algún amigo ahí estaría encantado.

-No – salió de debajo de las sabanas volviéndolas a colocar para tapar las piernas de Yuuichi, se sentó a su lado tapándose también- pero quieren que me quede todo el Dia en la cama quieto y sin hablar con nadie, y yo me aburro – puso un puchero.

- Entiendo- le sonrió, mentiría si dijese que no le recordaba a la cara que solía poner su hermano cuando quería conseguir algo, lo cual le provoco algo de nostalgia- entonces puedes quedarte aquí, podríamos hablar y pasar las tardes juntos, así los dos nos haríamos compañía.

-¿De verdad me puedo quedar? – le miro con los ojitos brillantes, Yuuichi le caía muy pero que muy bien, era muy simpático y le hacia mucha ilusión poderse quedar con el- ¡Gracias Yuuichi!

El peli naranja se abrazó al mayor que empezó a reírse, era como tener otro hermanito, realmente no le desagradaba ese niño y por supuesto para Taiyou era un amigo con el que poder pasarse los días en el hospital, así ya no estarían ninguno de los dos aburridos. Además el peli naranja podía decir que Yuuichi le había gustado mucho y esperaba poder quedarse mucho con el y que algún día pudiesen salir a pasear juntos fuera del hospital. Se inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual Yuuichi no rechazo.

-Hermano he lle…gado… - Tsurugi se quedo quieto en la puerta mirando la cama con una gran expresión de sorpresa, ¿Qué hacia el capitán de Arakumo en la cama de su hermano? Y aun más importante ¿Por qué le estaba besando?

Ambos miraron al chico que acababa de entrar, los dos se alegraban de tener un nuevo amigo en ese lugar pero la mirada del Tsurugi menor le hizo pensar a Taiyou que por muy bien que se llevase con Yuuichi su "Futuro cuñado" iba a ser un gran dolor en el culo.

FIN


End file.
